


The Statue on the Beach

by FallOnMe8



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASFR, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Empath, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Living Statue - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathy, Transformation, Turned to Stone, nude, petrification, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOnMe8/pseuds/FallOnMe8
Summary: Walking around on a beach, the empath Avery finds a lone bronze statue. Discovering it's alive, Avery grows a deep bond with the male statue.
Kudos: 10





	The Statue on the Beach

It was so quiet on the beach. Apart from a couple of people here and there, it was very much silent in my head. After a week of work, I always had to find a place where no one comes, so I could have some peace and quiet. My new job was too far removed from the forest I used to go, so I thought this beach will probably have to do. I hadn't been here before, but my phone said it’s the most removed spot of the town. One day, as I gazed into the horizon, I spotted something bronze in the distance. I walked up to it, and could see that it was a nude statue of a man around my age. That's strange, I thought, a statue here at the beach. I decided to look at the statue from the front. But suddenly I heard something faint. I looked around, but nobody seemed to be around. Then, I came closer to inspect it. It had all the hallmarks of a statue: clompy hair, empty eyes, some grime from the elements and birds, and a little member. It stood straight with a neutral pose: its face was blank, arms straight across the sides. Beneath the statue was a pedestal with a faded title that was almost hard to read. I tried to wipe it clean, but then I was buzzed, as if there was a static charge on it. That’s weird, I thought.

I looked back at his cute penis, which due to the pedestal was at chest level. What gives, I think, and I pinched it a little.

_'OHH'_

OK, that’s really weird. I looked around a second time for a good while to see if no-one is messing with me, but I couldn't for the life of me see anyone around or behind the statue. What then could possibly be the case? Because it sounded like there was a moan emanating from behind the statue.

Or, maybe… I rubbed the lower leg of the statue, and I could feel like a human essence was starting to radiate, trying to react on the external world. I climbed the pedestal, which had enough room for me to stand on, and stared in the blank eyes of the statue. And suddenly, like a hand grabbing my arm, I felt a mental force lash out from the depths. I almost fall to my back, as my mind feels a bit muffled. But then, I heard a voice.

'H-hello? I-is someone there?'

This couldn't be real, the voice came from the statue itself!

'I can feel you out there.'

I thought back a response: 'Hey, uhhh-'

'Oh my. It’s been so long since anyone can hear me!'

I stood back up and asked: 'You’re, you’re alive?'

'I think so. Or I was at least. It’s been so long since I had a thought, and now I'm back somehow. Wait. What am I?'

'You’re a statue,' I said. Suddenly I could hear a gasp, and feel the spirit within the statue beaming with a flash of energy.

'Now I remember again. I was made a statue and put here.'

'You were human?'

'I guess. I can’t remember who I was though. But I can remember something else. My mind slipping away, as I just stayed a statue, no-one hearing me, only feeling the wind and the sun, the birds perched on my shoulders and people touching my cheeks and my… oh my god. I’m naked!'

Suddenly I felt a buzzing, like the spirit tried to move the metal vessel it was in, but with no luck. After a while, the statue calmed down.

'I guess so many people could've seen me. That you could see me.'

'Hey, I don’t really mind. For what it’s worth, I think you look cute.'

'Really?'

Now I felt the statue generating an attracting force to me. 

'Are you… falling for me?' the statue asked of me.

'I don’t know. Maybe it’s just some weird psychic power.'

'Or maybe it’s me being… up front.'

I had to laugh at the joke at his nude expense. We talked more throughout the rest of the day. I told him my name, Avery. He however couldn't remember his name; only how much he had seen his surroundings change, how much sensations he was getting due to his statufied position, to the point where he ultimately couldn’t think anymore. He seemed to be content to be a statue, yet couldn’t help but be melancholic about his forgotten human past.

After that day, I kept returning to him. We could talk for hours and hours, or just sit there and marvel at the beach around us. I decided to clean him up regularly. The first times, I brought some soapy water in a bucket and a towel, and gave him a thorough wash. He enjoyed the sensation, particularly when I washed his nether regions. At first I did it teasingly, but gradually I did those particular washes a bit longer, to give him a bit of pleasure. He didn’t mind me doing that, but sometimes I could sense he was sad he couldn’t reciprocate the gesture. Still, I said not to worry, as I kissed him on his cheeks.

As the winter turned into summer, more and more people went to the beach. Even though it became harder for me to focus, and to clean up my dear statue in private, I still went to him everyday to check up on him or to just hang around. And gradually, he could recall some general things about his past life. That he had a family, friends, went to college. But he couldn’t pinpoint these things, nor the circumstances that brought him to his fate. And he couldn’t help but seem worried about his friends and family: they must’ve been worried about him, even though he couldn't recall who they are. He couldn’t even recall how long he has been a statue.

'But, I guess there’s a silver lining to things.'

'Such as?' I asked back.

'Well, I've got you now. I haven’t had someone this close to me before yet, that I do know.'

'Wait, you never had a boyfriend before? Not even a girlfriend?'

'No, I guess not.'

Now I felt like I really had to do something for him. Yet I couldn’t find a way to make him human again. But then, something came up to me.

'Listen, can you promise me one thing?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'Stay awake for tonight. I’ll be here for you.'

'OK, but what are you gonna do?'

'You’ll see, sweetie.'

And I gave him a kiss on the cheeks, as sneakily as I could.

\------------------

That late summer night was surprisingly quite warm, even for the few clothes I had on: a coat and trunks. I couldn’t see a single person around, not even a dozing drunk was in the vicinity. The only person around was my statue: I could sense him being awake, waiting for my arrival. I sneaked up on him from behind and gave him an embrace, startling him.

'Ah!' he shrieked.

'It’s me, you little angel.'

'Gosh, you almost broke me into little pieces.'

'Good for tonight you aren’t. Can you do something for me?'

'Sure.'

'Dim your senses for a while until I say you can look, all right?'

'All right.'

As I stepped back a meter in front of him, I pulled off my coat and trunks, and was just as naked as my friend.

'Open your eyes.'

'Wow! Oh my god.'

I twirled around so he could see all of me. I then climbed up the pedestal and embraced him from the front, kissing him on the lips. As I danced my tongue around his lips, I lowered myself as I grabbed his buttocks and sucked his cock. I then turned around him and held him from his back, my lips kissing his neck, my cock sliding across his butt and my hands jerking off his penis. While I was doing all this, he couldn’t get a real erection. Yet, I could sense him gaining pleasure from my lovemaking. As I could sense him nearing his climax, I stood parallel to him and held him in my embrace, rubbing his cock against mine. I felt his stony, rough surface, but also his radiating aura touching my skin. As I came, I leaned against him for support. Suddenly, I felt a little movement on my cock: his member was pulsating slightly. Even though his skin was still solid, I could feel his cock slight moving and I could also feel his breath, however faint, against my face. His breast and belly slightly shifted, as if his body moved with his breathing.

And yet, after a while, all these physical signs of life dissipated, leaving only his thoughts. As we recovered from our little play session, with me sitting down below him and holding his hand, he asked me:

'Did you feel that?'

'Yeah.'

'It’s like I’m almost coming back to life. Maybe sex could bring me back.'

Suppressing my inner squee, I said it could. I asked him if he would appreciate me coming back as many nights as possible. Soon enough, it became a nightly ritual of ours: I would come around midnight, made sure no-one was around, and then we would make love to each other. Gradually, as I was sure no-one would come here until the earliest break of dawn, I would stay in his embrace longer in the nude, just cuddling him silently as if I was part of the naked tableaux.

Slowly but steadily, our lovemaking would result in more and more movement. The first breakthrough was when his penis could become fully erect. Then, his head could move more and more, being more able to reflect his arousal. A real night of celebration was when he could move his limbs, which was inaugurated by him holding my hair as I sucked his cock. He could move more and more of his full body, albeit slowly, making sex easier, though still as if I did it with a statue. However, after we both came, his movement would always stop, and his posture would automatically revert to his original pose. This would be awkward during the times he managed to climb of his pedestal and have sex on the ground, as afterwards I would have to put his heavy body back on the pedestal. But all these nights were worth it for those short fleeting moments.

Still, if I could help him to be fully brought back to life, I would do it. Because I could sense it still pained him to not remember is life before being a statue, not even during the moments he could move.

So one day, when the sun was setting, he asked me something important.

'Would you sacrifice yourself for me?'

'What do you mean?'

'I think I might have found a way to be brought back. I think the spell can be transferred to another person, making them a statue and me a human being.'

'Would that bring back your memories?'

'I don’t know. I mean, it might be worth a shot. But for your life…'

I quickly stood up and grabbed his hands. 'Honey, I would gladly be a statue in your place if it meant your freedom'

'…Thank you.'

And with that, we went into our final night. I took with me some clothes his size, my personal belongings, a bottle of lube and a booklet filled with instructions about my house. Once I was with him, I checked again for our surroundings, stripped bare and began teasing him. As I gave him small kisses all over his body, he would start to breathe again. Then, I kissed on his silent lips, until they were able to kiss me back. Then, I went down on my knees and licked on his balls and his cock. With every lick, his member would move and grow. Finally, after his penis was fully erect, I stood up, and embraced my statue. As I kissed him, I pressed our cocks together and let my hands and arms travel his body: from his clompy hair to his shoulderblades and arms to his butt.

After copping his butt for a while, we broke our kiss as I picked up the bottle of lube. When I came up to him, he asked in whispers to me if I was sure I want to do this. I quickly moaned yes as I started to kiss again. From then on, his arms started to part from his sides. With my hands, I covered his hands and cock in the lube. I then dropped the bottle and let him put his fingers into my butt. As I moaned, I put my arms around his back, and he grabbed my back with one arm and my butt with the other. Feeling confident of our stance, I then jumped and let my statue guide me into his cock. With his superhuman strength as a moving statue, he carried me up and down as my legs bristled against his. And so we went, up and down, his penis sliding across the insides of my anus and rubbing against my prostate, while my penis bumped into his belly. With every pass, I moaned loudly as I felt a surge across my body. As our tempo heightenged, I heard my statue scream he was cumming. As his cum entered my ass, I felt my entire body stiffen and my cum shoot into his chest.

The statue pulled out of me and laid me down on the beach. Upon touching the ground, I felt heavy and solid. I moved my arms across my body, and could feel the stone my skin has become. I moved to my cock, and saw that my pubic hair had become clumped together, and my cock was smaller and solid now. My leg hair had vanished, and my butt was no longer squishy anymore. My lover began to move his arms over my body too, from my sturdy chest to my clumpy pubic hair. As he did, I could feel his arms still being stone.

'Did it work?' I asked him.

'I think so. I feel like I can return to flesh if I want to, but if I do that you’ll be completely frozen stiff.'

'Hey, like I said, I don’t mind, as long as you can get your life back and figure out what happened.' I said as he traced my cheeks. 'Do you remember your name?'

'Yes, it’s … David.'

I had to laugh. “Funny, it’s like you’re always meant to be a statue.”

We laughed as we pressed closer together, our statue bodies shifting over each other as we kissed.

After a while, the sky began to brighten. We went over the water to wash up. However, when I submerged in the water, I could feel shocking and arousing sensations all over my body. David quickly saw me freezing still and pulled me out of the water. He stood me down, went on my knees and started licking and sucking on my cock: I then noticed I had already climaxed due to the sensations.

'Wow, I guess sensations really do blank out your mind.' I said as he cleaned himself up a bit and hugged me so hard I would’ve barely breathed had I been human.

'Don't worry David. Just promise me this: will you come over and visit?'

'I will' he whispered in my ear.

We walked over to the pedestal. I climbed it and, facing David, tried to emulate his pose. I was already quite stiff, so David had to pull on me a bit to get my pose right, but apart from that I already had a degree of motionless and the grey skin color to look like a statue.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

'Yes. I love you.'

'Me too.'

And with that, while David focused his mind on me, he kissed on my lips. As I could see his skin turn pink and red, and his eyes turn blue, I felt every part of my body solidify. My insides turned solid, gaining myself significant yet invisible mass. I tried to move, but as expected nothing budged. My feet were firmly planted on the pedestal; my arms, neck and fingers stood still; my chest, back and head caught the wind, and my eyelids stayed put. I could see one viewpoint from my eyes, but I could still know what surrounds me, as my tactile senses have been amplified. And finally, my cock was hanging and slightly erect but never swinging or growing, maintaining a perfect silhouette just like my balls.

It was perfect as David proceeded lick my cock and balls, while his arms moved around my butt which never gave in. He then moved up, caressing my chest and back in the process, before kissing me in the neck, around my face and finally on my lips. He grinded his cock against me, just like I did when we first made love. And all these sensations pulsed through my body like waves. As he quickened his pace, the waves grew intense, until they completely consumed me. And then he climaxed; as his cum sputtered across me, adding to my pulsing sensations, he stepped back and took back his breath. I however could not climax: I was riding an intense climax, like not just my cock but my entire body was demanding release. And yet, nothing would budge, save for my cock; even that barely moved up. I had to ride the waves out, lest I lost control and forget who I was. When the sensations dampened and I could see normally again, I noticed David had already put on my clothes.

'I'm sorry that you were almost gone. I should have known how intense sex is for you now.'

'It's okay David. At least now I know why sex set you free, it will literally burst you out.'

'Yes, but if you're not careful and focus your energy, it will implode and you'll fall into a deep slumber'

'Like you were before me?'

He came closer and hugged me.

'Yeah. I can remember being so lonely for so long, I tried amplifying my own senses to get me off a bit, but without anything to direct the energy towards, I eventually gave out.'

I could see he was almost crying. 'Hey, its okay. We have each other now.'

'Yeah, you're right.' He dried his tears and gave me a final kiss, as we both went into our new lives.

\------------------

David had taken over my life. Apparently, the spell transfer also made everyone recognize him as me. It saved a lot of hassle, allowing him to steadily research his former life, and how he got here. He frequently visited me, telling the bits and scraps he had found. As the months passed by, he offered to switch places, giving me a break. But I said to him, to be honest I like the statue life. I like not having to do human things, like doing my chores and talking with annoying people. He laughed, joking that I could also be a nudist and an exhibitionist now. And yeah, he was right. I love standing still and feeling the wind and sand on my nude skin. I love how people would see me naked, and sometimes come up to me and give a little pinch, save in their thought that I was just a statue. I loved the attention from nature and humans alike.

But above all, I love him, his thoughts, worries and happiness, his tender touches and caresses, his sweet lovemaking. I said I would do everything for him and now I stood here before him: Avery, The Statue on the Beach.


End file.
